I wouldn't mind
by MatsuriXBear
Summary: Poinsettia Russo Has let her sense of adventure guide her away from her homeland and Into the military to Protect all from Titans. Intrigued by his quiet, shy demeanor, She falls for the mysterious Bertolt Hoover (Fubar) After which both her loyalty and Heart and Tugged at and tested.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think it was possible, I didn't want it to be true, Didn't want to believe.  
''That's why feifer said you weren't safe.'' I realized, I didn't look at him, Not even through the bit of fringe that had fallen in my face. I had dropped my head and cleared my mind. ''I didn't want you to find out t-that way.'' Came his quiet reply. His soft voice touched me in a way that almost felt like an inaudible, _'I'm sorry, Don't leave'_ ''Bertolt.'' I muttered. I heard the shuffling of hesitant feet, then two hands placed themselves on each of my shoulders. _Not just a Titan, A colossal Titan, The Colossal Titan. I'd seen it with my own eyes! It was him, emerging from the Titan's neck. _I was hesitant, afraid, I knew what would happen the minute I looked up; I would start yelling, Then crying, Then hugging him.

''Does this mean, It's- I mean, Whatever we had, Is over?'' I inhaled sharply, like I'd just had my foot stepped on. ''You...'' I bit my lip and looked back Up at him, trying to seem composed. ''Does this mean, That the next time I fly into a rage, You'd try to kill me?'' I furrowed my brows, Feeling angry at myself for earlier, Feeling angry at him. Angry that'd he'd even dare to ask me that. _But you're too young for love._ The words of my mother echoed through my head. She was wrong. I felt the familiar stinging sensation in my eyes and I fought, blinking rapidly. Crying now would make me appear weak. I waited, Retraced my thoughts again and before I held my breath for about two minutes and then Exhaled.

''No.''


	2. Chapter 2

_''You, Join the Military and slay Titans?'' Mother's dark eyes rested on me for a second before she turned back to the pot._  
_''How unladylike.'' Nerine, My brother, Laughed. ''You'll be devoured quickly, You're always zoning out and you have a lack of focus, Tell me sissy duck, How much of that can you repeat back to me?''_

I stared at Nerine in his bed and growled at the memory. ''I'll show you and mother both.'' I whispered into the darkness. I buckled my satchel shut and hopped the fence in our back yard. I was on my way and nothing was going to stop me.  
My Mother always said that my sense of adventure was the key to my undoing, and I wanted to test that right now. How? Joining the military of course. I wanted to explore, I wanted to slay Titans and I wanted to know What it was like to have a sense of freedom. I wouldn't be killed. I knew that for sure. Mom would wake up in the morning to me gone and will surely claim that I have, 'Run away.' I wouldn't say it was running away, not really. Bye mom, I don't mean to break your heart, Good bye Nernine, Enjoy my oatmeal. You wimp. I was late in training, So what? I was a rather fast learner and I know enough already, I'd say anyways.

I pulled the front of my cloak up to protect me from the cold air, I wonder if Nerine had woken up and found my letter, What would he say about it? Would he laugh? How would mother take it? I frowned and looked down at my feet. I don't even remember what the note had said. I figured it didn't matter, I was on my way and I wouldn't look back. That, at least, Was something I was very good at; Not looking back. Regret, I assure you, Was not in my Vocabulary.

I made my way around the market and Slowly made my Way to HQ. My hair, A bundle of long, messy, scarlet waves was pulled back into a braid, and there was a hood on my head. Soldiers were passing me, Their Uniforms looked so neat. I couldn't wait to dawn one! I inhaled sharply, My hands shaking as I drew nearer.~~~~~~~

''Hey, Since when did we have a Poinsettia Russo?'' A sleepy Connie Springer Sat at the table with a spreadsheet in his hand. He yawned and made n Fuss A Jean Took it out of his hand. ''Grad rank 11, Woah, This was recently changed.'' He noted. ''Must have gotten here a few nights ago. Why haven't I seen him yet?'' Connie, Even when tired, had enough energy for an early morning wise crack; ''He's probably hiding from you.'' He said with a slight smirk.

Minora Cane Rolled her chocolate colored eyes and shook her head. ''I saw her earlier I think, She's hard to miss. But she's very Aloof.'' Jean chuckled. ''C'mon Minnie, Bertholdt is over there.'' Minora cracked a tiny smile and folded her arms. ''Maybe she'll be at dinner?'' She Mumbled and stood. ''She can't hide all day, You'll probably catch her training or something.'' Jean closed his eyes in thought and let out another laugh, ''Nah, Watch her be another little looser who can't fight worth a damn.'' Connie bit his lip. ''Watch Her be able to kick your ass.'' He snicked and turned away.

The bustling made her pause and think twice, She took a hesitant step forward, then back. _You..You're not that hungry. _She tried to force the thought on herself and tucked some hair behind her ear. she figured that it was best to go and check out her bunk, she'd decided to sleep under the stars the previous night. She didn't want to meet new people just yet, She'd met her Captain, What a cheeful guy he was, The very thought of him made her grit her teeth and roll her eyes once more. She wasn't feeling the slightest twinge of regret, Not just yet. She sat on the empty bed she'd claimed as hers and opened up a page in the journal her mother had given her, Made from Parchment as had a leathery type binding on it, This had been one of the birthday presents she actually liked. ''You! You ranked 11 didn't you?!'' She jumped at the voice and closed the book in a flurry, Before her stood a rather tall girl with brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail and amber eyes. She sounded a little funny to be honest.

''Yeah, That's me. My Name Is Poinsettia.'' She held out a hand. The brunette smiled. ''I'm Sasha, Where're you from?'' Poinsettia turned her body and took Sasha's hand. ''It doesn't matter.'' She muttered. ''I'm probably never going back.'' Sasha sat down on the opposite side of poinsettia and tilted her head to the side. ''You weren't at dinner last night.'' poinsettia looked away. ''Awww, You're shy!'' She Cried and her hands shot out to grab the other's cheeks. ''Shy Setty, Shy Setty!'' Poinsettia blushed, No one had called her that before, Tia was usual. In response, She turned and snapped her teeth at Sasha's hand, grazing a finger. ''There aren't many shy people here, You can't afford it, Sooo. I'd brush that off fast!'' She advised while Patting her head. Inside, Poinsettia scowled, she wondered if all the Soldiers were carefree like this. Sasha smiled and held out her hand. ''Come on, You can't stay in here all day, You have to get out.''


End file.
